


Ascension

by ScarlettSiren



Series: When the Moon Met the Sun [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, M/M, Magic-Users, Princes & Princesses, Shangri-La Inspired, Top!Ravi, bottom!Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: Taekwoon and Ravi, despite their differences, continue to forge ahead, letting nothing stand in the way of their love. After nearly a year since the eclipse, Ravi decides he is ready to take his rightful place as king of Solarium. His first order: beginning the restoration of magic to Solarium by any means. However, it soon becomes clear that dark forces are at work, intent on dethroning the new king… and Taekwoon ends up embroiled in what may just become the stirrings of a coup.





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY LOOK a wild sequel appears. [This fic is not a stand-alone. If you somehow ended up here before reading Penumbra, please go read that before starting this one!]
> 
> Some of this was almost in the first fic as additional chapters but… I didn't want to tackle it right away so sequel it was! Four billion apologies for not getting this out sooner, I just get far more ideas than I can feasibly crank out in a reasonable amount of time so I ended up leaving you all waiting. This might (might!) have one more (small!) sequel but I make no promises. The plan for this one is 3 chapters of similar length.

Taekwoon felt the embrace of sleep release him, the undeniable urge to stretch cloying at his spine.  He unwittingly obeyed with a soft hum of satisfaction as he unfurled his limbs, spreading out on the bed, still beneath the sheets. It was so _warm_. Then again, it was always warm when Ravi was near, and especially so in Solarium.

Taekwoon peeled open one eye. Ravi was next to him, already awake and sitting up against his ornate golden headboard, soft linen sheets loosely draped over his hips. His golden hair was finger-combed back from his face, but it was still a mess, one stray section of fringe hanging into his eyes. He was wearing nothing save a fond smile, scratching over the bronze skin of his clavicle before letting his palm rest upon Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Good sleep?” He asked, voice rough as it always was when he first awoke.

“Mhm.” Taekwoon grunted, peering at him from beneath a swoop of black bangs. “You?”

“Always, with you.” Ravi answered, grinning sweetly.

“So then, always.” Taekwoon countered wryly. “I can’t even remember the last time you let me sleep alone.”

“It was six sleeps ago and it was because I sneezed once after spending more than a few hours in Lunara.” Ravi reminded him, as though it were a horrible memory he were regaling. “It was awful.”

“Can’t be too careful, you need your sun.” Taekwoon wheedled, clearly a dig at Ravi’s own overprotective nature.

As it was, they never spent more than a day in the other’s kingdom, fearing what could come of it. Ravi ensured all the curtains were drawn in his room when Taekwoon would come to Solarium… all but swathing him in that hooded cloak as they passed the veranda, even covering the other man’s eyes when he could manage it. Taekwoon lamented not being able to spend more time at the markets and among the people, of whom he had come to grow quite fond. Most of his visits to Ravi’s kingdom were spent in the sun prince’s room, which was… never a bad thing, of course. But he missed _Solarium_. He missed the bright and shining kingdom which was the first love of the man he adored.

“It was a sneeze. There was dust. I was fine.” Ravi deadpanned.

His attention was called to the door, however, when the two of them heard voices on the other side rising in pitch. It was hard to make out just what was being said, just that it appeared to be a man arguing with a woman… most likely one of Ravi’s attendants by the patient, yet insistent tone.

After a moment, Shinwoo’s voice cut through the space, loud enough to hear clearly.

“I said move aside!”

There was a small commotion; something being dropped, perhaps, and a rather appalled huff, before the door burst open and Ravi’s adviser Shinwoo strode in.

“Sire! Oh, you aren’t alone. No wonder the maid was so obstinate.” He grumbled, his voice suddenly at a much more courteous level.

“She isn’t a _‘maid’_ , she’s my attendant, and your disrespect toward other members of my staff is uncalled for.” Ravi said. “Strictly speaking, you are both vassals of the Royal House of the Sun, and you do not outrank her in any legally-official capacity. Perhaps a reminder of that will serve to inspire some humility in you, Shinwoo.”

The adviser balked, but managed to hide his scoff behind a cough. “Yes, of course, sire. That certainly is… humbling.”

Taekwoon bit his tongue to stifle a yawn. It was too early for this.

“Now, what was so important that you assaulted my attendant and burst into my room over it?” Ravi asked patiently.

“Sire, you’ve been neglecting your duties for days.” Shinwoo replied, his gaze pointedly tracking over to Taekwoon before returning to Ravi’s face. “There are important matters which will need your attention before the council can act.”

Ravi raised his eyebrows, expectant. “Well, go on then. What’s the important matter?”

“Sire, perhaps we should meet in the throne room, or the library, after you’ve been given the opportunity to put on some… proper attire.” Or any attire at all, was what Shinwoo’s exasperated expression said quite plainly.

“Oh, no, but it was obviously important, enough so that you’ve forced your way into my private quarters without so much as a warning.” Ravi countered, clearly irritated. “So, go on then.”

“Sire,” Shinwoo began, his frustration obviously mounting, “Given your present… condition… I don’t believe this is the time or place…”

“It seemed to be the time and place, just moments ago, when you burst in here as though the castle were under siege.” Ravi bit back. “Now, what is the problem?”

“Sire, I don’t believe we should be discussing the state of the kingdom’s taxes while you are hardly dressed and in the presence of your foreign lover.” Shinwoo spat, face heating.

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at the inappropriate and disrespectful manner of addressing him, but he was prepared to let it go. Ravi, however, was not.

“Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of _His Highness_ _Prince Taekwoon_ , and regardless of my state of dress.” Ravi gritted out.

“Very well…” Shinwoo muttered resentfully. “The funds allocated to welfare budget are… thinning.”

Ravi actually sat up straighter, then, looking concerned. “That… shouldn’t be possible. Taxes were collected appropriately and the expenses have been on-target for the year.”

Shinwoo sighed. “Well, the funds are low regardless. The people will not be receiving their assistance in the coming months.”

Ravi scoffed. “They certainly will. We’ll divert spending from elsewhere. Sandstorms have been particularly few this year, we can use the surplus from the natural disaster aid budget. Take the funds from my personal wealth if you must.”

Shinwoo balked. “That’s preposterous, sire. Surely your people can last one quarter without assistance from the crown—”

“If you believe I’ll abide that, you are unfathomably mistaken.” Ravi replied, incredulous. “I have given you two viable options. See that the paperwork is drawn up and I will sign it today.”

Shinwoo stepped forward. “Sire, this is hardly a sufficient discussion, should we not—”

“Am I not your prince?” Ravi asked, voice rising. “Am I not your future king? The matter is concluded as I have nothing further to say. Now allow me to advise you for a change: see it done.”

“Y-yes, Sire.” Shinwoo bowed, mercifully taking his leave.

When the door shut behind him, Ravi sighed, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Ugh, so now you finally get a taste of what I put up with from him. I’ve done my best to shield you from it.”

Taekwoon laughed softly, shaking his head. “He is a bit… rude. And brash. But perhaps not entirely wrong.”

Ravi lifted his arm to peer at him, brow furrowed.

“Well, he was likely right, you know. Surely it isn’t proper for me to be privy to your kingdom’s financial situation.” Taekwoon murmured.

“Does it change anything between us?” Ravi asked, clearly trying to make a point. “As allies or as lovers?”

“No.” Taekwoon admitted with a soft smile, leaning up on his arms to kiss him. “More than anything, it allows me to see your heart. And it so clearly belongs to your people.”

“It belongs to you, too.” Ravi reminded him, grinning.

“And mine is yours in turn.” Taekwoon replied, shaking his head with a huff of a laugh before leaning in for another kiss.

Ravi felt his sour mood begin to fade, and by the time he was ready to drag himself out of bed and start the day, it was as if he’d never been angry at all. He and Taekwoon sat in the smallest dining room eating breakfast, Ravi’s warm hand playing across the long line of Taekwoon’s forearm absently as they ate. Taekwoon often teased him over just how glutinous he was for touch, but it was an understandable thing. Ravi did not have anyone else he was truly close to… and in a sense, it was expected of his nature. Ravi’s sun never set, never wavered… so rarely did storm clouds ever mar that endless blue sky and hide away its golden light. But Taekwoon… he was used to the ebb and flow of things. The moon was always changing, always arcing across a different point it the obsidian sky as it cycled through its phases. A full moon may have lasted many sleeps, but it did not last forever.

Taekwoon was like the moon; always moving, always different… with every new magic he learned or knowledge he obtained. And Ravi was like the sun; an unwavering beacon of warmth, golden and shining.

“I’ve had the pleasure of your company for nearly a week, now. I’m certain you’re going to insist we part ways for a sleep or two as you always do when you grow tired of my company. I’m enjoying the time I have left.” Ravi said when the other man teased him about his insistent touches.

“Stop it, I do not grow tired of your company. I only worry for your duties, and mine. My parents are… amenable enough…” Taekwoon couldn’t help but roll his eyes, because his parents were _more_ than ‘amenable’. They adored Ravi. Of course they did, everyone did. It was that damn Solari charm. “But your adviser and, potentially, your council… are not.”

“The council pays no mind. Hakyeon, especially, is entirely understanding.” Ravi replied. “Shinwoo has always been… Shinwoo. Disapproving of my decisions. I feel he will not consider a single choice I make to be agreeable until I take the throne, officially.”

Taekwoon shrugged. “While I certainly agree with him that you are ready, I understand why you have continually chosen to delay your coronation.”

“Prince Taekwoon, that may be the first time I have heard you mention a coronation in _months_ in a sentence which did not try to guilt me.” Ravi said in a sarcastically proud tone.

“Oh, I’ve certainly given up on that tactic.” Taekwoon freely admitted. “You will take the throne when _you_ believe you are ready, and it doesn’t matter if all of Shangri-La already believes so. Which surely they must. You may just be the last man in all the lands who does not believe Prince Ravi will be the greatest ruler the Sun Kingdom has ever known.”

“Very funny.” Ravi huffed, throwing a fig at him.

Taekwoon just laughed, picking up the fruit from his lap and popping it into his mouth. He seemed to remember something while he was chewing, because he straightened up suddenly and swallowed it quite quickly.

“Say, how many sleeps has it been since you came to my kingdom last?”

“Mm… four, I believe.” Ravi answered.

“Ah, and the moon was already waning, so the ceremony is close, then!” Taekwoon said thoughtfully, almost to himself. “I’ll need to return home and help with the preparations, I’m sure the castle’s already up in arms—”

“Ceremony?” Ravi asked, curious.

“Yes, once a year, the moon goes dark in the sky, and it marks the end of a year. We call it the ‘New Moon’. All of Lunara celebrates.” Taekwoon explained. “I would… really love it if you could come.”

“Of course I’ll attend.” Ravi told him, practically beaming. “We don’t have anything like that here in Solarium. We mark the passing of time with the harvests, and we have seasons of rest, but no… major celebrations, save for the end of harvest festivals, which are usually casual affairs. Certainly no royal ceremonies involved.”

“Well, it’s not really _about_ the royal family, we just choose to celebrate with the people.” Taekwoon explained with a smile. “But… you’ll come?”

“I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it.” Ravi promised.

***

The New Moon was just half a week away. Taekwoon became embroiled in preparations and hadn’t had much time to spend with Ravi leading up to it. Ravi, in turn, ended up allowing himself to be cajoled into tending to his royal duties with more fervor than he usually did. Shinwoo seemed to still be dour over Ravi’s treatment of him prior, but he was clearly appeased when the prince signed all the documents as promised and even reviewed several important matters with the council. Even Hakyeon was glad to see Ravi involving himself with the kingdom’s affairs. It felt like progress.

Before either of them knew it, the festival was upon them and they hadn’t managed to meet with each other since Taekwoon’s last visit to Solarium. Ravi stole away to Lunara without much argument from Shinwoo, who had learned long ago that arguing with the prince would not sway him. He was sure to dress formally, in layers of muted bronze and gold, with long sleeves as he always wore when he visited the moon kingdom.

Taekwoon met him in Celestine. He looked a little flustered, hair mussed and wearing clothing he would typically be seen in on a daily basis… nothing fancy at all, considering. Ravi suddenly wondered if he’d overdressed.

“Oh good, you’re here! I thought I was going to have to retrieve you from Solarium.” Taekwoon said breathlessly, taking Ravi’s hand. “There is still much I must do, but please, come get settled and we can meet up again after the ceremony.”

Ravi’s brow furrowed. “You won’t be staying with me?”

“I can’t.” Taekwoon explained, pulling him through the silver portal across the veranda. When the darkness hit them, they knew they were in Lunara. “I’m part of the ceremony. But I will leave you in capable hands.”

They had hardly made it into the main atrium of the palace when the king and queen met them. They were wearing much more elegant attire than he was used to seeing, fully done-up in a jeweled headdress and mantle respectively.

“Prince Ravi! Ah, we were so delighted to hear that you would be attending the festival.” The queen piped up, taking both his hands into her own.

“It was an honor to be invited.” Ravi replied, bowing low before turning to the king to do the same. “Thank you so much for having me. I hope my decidedly… _foreign_ presence does not distract from the ceremony.”

“Oh, not at all. We believe the people have grown quite used to your presence by now.” The king responded with a chuckle.

“I will see you later, my love.” Taekwoon said, planting a kiss on Ravi’s cheek before rushing off. Ravi couldn’t help but smile affectionately… there was a time when the other would not have done such a thing in front of his parents. He couldn’t imagine why: the two monarchs just grinned fondly at them, as though they couldn’t be happier for their son.

“He’s like a whirlwind when he gets like this.” The queen mused aloud with a shake of her head. “But it’s tradition. He’s been performing in the festival ceremonies since he was young.”

“Is that so? Taekwoon always seems so… reserved.” Ravi replied. “He doesn’t strike me as someone who seeks the attention of being center-stage.”

“Oh he hated it at first. Pouted through his entire first performance. He may have been… five? Six?” The king told him, motioning for him to follow. The three of them made their way out of the inner palace and out toward the main village square.

The entire town seemed to be done-up for the festival, with floating magelight lanterns and shimmering swaths of fabric draped over every surface. The sky was darker than he’d ever seen it: of course, there was no moon. But the stars glimmered brightly above them in the void of blackness, appearing more vibrant in the absence of the moon.

“He was five, yes, and I’ve never seen him look so sour.” The queen confirmed with an amused huff. “But he was just the _talk_ of the town after that. He is easily flustered by compliments but he positively lives for them, so don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

Ravi barked a laugh. “I’d begun to suspect that myself.”

“Oh yes, well he simply _insisted_ he be involved in the following year’s festival, and it has been such ever since.” The queen continued. “Granted, it _is_ tradition. I performed myself when I was still just a princess, before my husband and I took the throne together.”

“It’s seen as a sign of good will for the royal family to be involved.” The king explained to Ravi, who nodded.

At the largest corner of the town square, a stage was set up with a line of instrumentalists playing at the back. There was already a massive crowd of people forming, trying to get the nicest view. There was a raised platform some ways back which had two thrones flanked by two smaller, but equally elegant, chairs, and he realized it was meant for them.

“You’ll be sitting with us to ensure you have the best possible view.” The queen assured as they climbed the wooden steps to get to their seats. Once they were settled, the three of them chatted idly. Ravi found conversation with anyone quite easy thanks to his extroverted nature, but he got along especially well with Taekwoon’s parents. The moon prince had once claimed they were overprotective, but they did not seem overbearing to him in the slightest. They were always welcoming to him, but it did not appear to be simply out of respect for the kingdoms’ alliance.

They had been talking for quite a while when a gong sounded, causing a hush to fall over the crowd. The queen’s face lit up and she straightened in her throne, urging the two men to look toward the stage. An older man clad in ceremonial robes had moved to the center of the platform and addressed the people. He introduced himself as one of the head mages of the largest Lunaran magic academy, and gave a short speech on the long-standing traditions of the New Moon festival and the cultural significance of magic and dance in the kingdom. Once he was finished, two rows of children of varying ages between six and twelve filed onto the stage, taking their positions. They were clad in matching royal-blue robes of soft, flowing fabric which swished playfully at their legs as they moved.

The musicians behind them began to play. Lilting flutes and rhythmic drums were joined by guzheng and liuqin and erhu, and the little dancers moved in time. The children, despite their young ages, were rather skilled. They moved in units of two and four and in halves and rows before moving together as one, and it was truly a spectacle to behold.

At the end of their dance, the music faded and they filed off the stage just as quickly as they’d come. Ravi applauded with the king and queen and the rest of the audience. He was no stranger to dance and entertainment… but this was all quite different than what he was used to.

The next dancers to take the stage was a group of eight young women clad in blue ombre dresses that draped and flowed like water when they moved. They flitted into their positions, making a circle at the center of the platform. The instrumentalists began to play again, a light and cheerful tune. The dancers moved and leapt with such grace and precision, the long sleeves of their gowns arcing through the air like ribbons. It was a truly lovely sight.

In the middle of the performance, the dancers retrieved paper fans from the front of the stage, returning to their circle to create what looked like a massive blooming flower when they opened them, bright blue. They continued to dance with the fans in increasingly complicated formations, moving in perfect synchronization. In twin lines, they echoed each other, and in a single strand, they turned their fans into elegant waves.

As the music reached its height, the dancers moved into their circle once more at the center of the platform. Each one held a fan toward the audience and the other away, creating a dome as they moved and swayed. But then, they halted suddenly along with the music, falling to their knees with both fans outward. There was a figure inside the circle, now… someone who decidedly had not been there before.

The queen gripped Ravi’s wrist where it sat on the armrest of his wooden chair, and she shook it slightly. By the massive grin on her face, he had to assume that it was her son.

Surely enough, Taekwoon stood center-stage, now wearing ceremonial robes of deep blue and shimmering silver which reminded Ravi of the day they first met. These were far less layered, however, appearing much easier to move in. The young lady dancers twirled there upon the ground before standing one-by-one and sashaying off the stage, fans in hand.

The erhu began playing once more, accompanied by the deep beating of drums. Taekwoon raised one hand, a scarf of midnight-blue trailing from his grip. It twinkled as though a hundred stars were sewn into the fabric… it may have been gemstones or glass, but by the way it flowed almost weightlessly, Ravi guessed it was likely enchanted.

Taekwoon moved with grace and fluidity the likes of which Ravi had never seen before. Surely he knew that his moon prince was an elegant man; he performed even simple, menial tasks with a sort of delicate precision and refinement. But Ravi had always attributed his grace to his patient and meticulous nature. Rather, it seemed that Taekwoon was something of an artist—not merely with his magic, but with his body as well. That swath of starlight fabric swooped through the air in elegant arcs around him, sparkling in the night. It was breathtaking.

In time with the steady, thunderous beating of drums, Taekwoon spun and swirled across the stage, a flurry of blue and black and silver and starlight. From the slow and sensual drag of the scarf over his shoulder, he transitioned into precise, powerful movements and back again as though it were effortless. Ravi was entranced… the entire audience was, it seemed, the only sound coming from the instruments and the flutter of fabric as it moved, with Taekwoon’s soft footfalls upon the stage.

The moon prince stopped as the drum beats did, and he settled there for a drawn out moment. In time, the music began to transition to a much more melodic tune as the guzheng took the place of the drums. He reached his hand behind the swath of fabric he held, and when he pulled it away, in his grip he had a steel fan, conjured as if by magic.

When Taekwoon snapped the fan open, the sound of it was so clear that it cut across the hushed crowd, the metal spines twinkling in the lanterns and magelights. With effortless skill he spun and twisted the fan, twirling it around his hand with a flourish as he moved again with the music. Ravi had never seen a traditional fan dance before, but he was certain no one could better demonstrate than the Lunaran people. The way Taekwoon moved, as though the fan were an extension of himself, that starry swath of fabric swooping along in perfect accompaniment… surely no one else in all of Shangri-La could look so beautiful so effortlessly.

Taekwoon was lost to the music. His eyes fell closed as he spun, but opened once more when he halted and threw the fan with a flick of his wrist. It flew nearly to the far end of the stage before looping and spinning back into his grip. He pirouetted with it, as though he and the fan’s momentum were one. He twirled the fan around with just one finger before taking it in hand again, as though it were no great feat of grace.

With another turn, Taekwoon was snapping the fan open once more. Every movement in which he slid the fan closed was so fluid that it went almost unnoticed… to hear and see the fan snapping open again was nearly startling. This time, however, the fan stayed open as Taekwoon ran his other hand across the arc of it with that shimmering fabric still in his grip. When he pulled away, the fabric and fan had joined as one. He’d certainly had to use magic for that.

When Taekwoon waved the fan, the fabric rippled like an ethereal veil around him. It was mesmerizing, the way it flowed and billowed through the air, twinkling like starlight. Ravi was completely enchanted. The music had slowed, but it slowed even further, then, settling into a melodic and almost sultry timbre. When Taekwoon pirouetted, the veil swirled around him entirely, like a vortex. As he halted, he flicked the fan upward hard and the veil soared. The liuqin swelled as he leapt, turned, dipped, spun and swayed. And when the strumming stopped, so did he, kneeling upon the stage in a deep bow as the soft flute lilted before fading altogether.

There was a moment… only a second or two, of complete and utter silence. It felt an eternity passed, however, before the first burst of applause swept the crowd. The king and queen were clapping, too, clearly delighted. Ravi was sure his jaw was on the floor, but he manage to clap slowly, rising to his feet out of habit as Taekwoon stood and took his bow before exiting the stage.

The speaker returned, but Ravi wasn’t listening. He was only giving thank-yous, he assumed, as the audience already began to ebb apart to resume enjoying the other parts of the festival.

“Even better than last year’s, don’t you think, dear?” The queen asked her husband, who nodded.

“Certainly. I’ve only ever known our son to improve.” The king replied with a proud smile. “What did you think, Your Highness?”

Ravi felt his mental processes grind to a halt. The connection between his brain and his mouth was somehow severed, causing him to sputter. “I was… it was… Taekwoon was simply… _truly_ …”

When the queen giggled in amusement, he realized he hadn’t uttered an actual coherent sentence.

“You should go and find Taekwoon.” She said, taking his wrist and nudging it a little as she had before. “We may have other responsibilities to attend to, but our son should be all yours for the remainder of the festival.”

“I will, thank you.” Ravi agreed with a low bow before taking his leave, fearing he may embarrass himself further if he did not.

It perhaps should have been difficult to weave through such a large crowd, but it seemed that everyone who caught sight of him immediately lowered their head respectfully and stepped aside, several of them claiming they were glad to see him there or honored that he came. He was always treated well in Taekwoon’s kingdom, but it was still strange to see on such a scale. Eventually, without much trouble at all, he made his way across the town square to one side of the stage where he’d seen Taekwoon last. Sure enough, he was still standing close to the curtains conversing with the speaker from the academy, who had clearly taken his leave of the stage.

“Every year you make the same suggestion, and every year I tell you it is ill-advised.” Taekwoon was saying, his tone good-natured enough but resolute nonetheless.

“I understand that it would break tradition to involve magic, _true_ magic, into the performances, but it seems such a waste! You, Highness, the greatest mage of an era, relegated to fan-dancing. Imagine allowing the people to see your power. The confidence it would instill in the royal family—”

“Or fear, more than likely.” Taekwoon countered. “I fail to see the point in it. And to use magic in such a frivolous way feels disingenuous. It isn’t meant for entertainment.”

“And what, exactly, is it meant for? We aren’t fighting in any wars.”

“The academy still holds magic tournaments for sport. Keep your demonstrations there, but I’ll have no part in it. I graduated long ago.” Taekwoon reminded.

“Yes, and what have you done with your magic since? Other than the incident with the sea raiders, of course.”

“I’ve lived my life free from worry, since—thanks to you—everyone seems to believe I am some great mage.” Taekwoon retorted teasingly. He caught Ravi’s gaze, then, and his eyes lit up. He excused himself and went to meet him, taking both the other’s hands into his own.

“Ah, I’m so glad you found me, love. I grow weary of having the same conversation every festival.”

Ravi found himself at a loss for words for a moment once again. Up close, he could see Taekwoon’s face all done up with blue shadow across his lids and kohl smudged along his eyes, his temples and cheeks glistening with sweat and some kind of powder that shimmered like silver. Dipping across his forehead and mostly covered by his hair was a circlet of woven silver, decorated with pale blue gems. Ravi had never seen the other look so… regal. Finally, after what felt like forever, his tongue cooperated, and he managed nearly an entire sentence.

“Taekwoon that was—”

“Silly I know. But it’s tradition, and I—”

“No, Taekwoon! It was beautiful, you were glorious.” Ravi told him breathlessly.

“Stop, it was ridiculous. All this fanfare, it’s too much.”

“Listen to me.” Ravi said, his voice so low that anyone else may not have heard it. “That performance was truly one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It will live in my memories forever.”

Taekwoon smiled, then, squeezing Ravi’s hands in his own. “May I share something with you?”

“Of course.”

“The veil… I got the idea from the dancers at your birthday celebration some months ago.” Taekwoon told him. “Do you remember? I thought that I might marry the two techniques, fan and veil, so that I could represent both our cultures.”

“I remember.” Ravi replied, his chest aching with fondness. “It was perfect, Taekwoon. Truly.”

“What would be perfect right now would be a little solitude.” Taekwoon said with a weary sort of sigh. All the noise and the revelry was still around them, here. It was loud and encompassing. Taekwoon just wanted to steal away and have a moment for himself, a moment for _them_.

“Let’s go, then. Back to the palace. You aren’t needed here any longer, are you? Are all your duties fulfilled?” Ravi asked.

Taekwoon nodded. “They are. I’ve assisted with setup since I awoke. The performance was my final obligation for the festival.”

“Good. Then let us find you some solitude, hm?” Ravi suggested, motioning toward the palace.

Taekwoon just smiled. In that moment, he couldn’t think to ask for anything more.

The crowds were kind enough to part for them, everyone offering respectful greetings and genuine compliments. Some even teased Taekwoon, asking if he would ever show off his magic. Apparently the academy representatives had been testing the waters with more than just him.

The palace was quiet as the grave when they arrived. There were few guards posted; most had been needed in the city to ensure foot traffic was properly managed, and the kitchen staff had been tasked with preparing food for the celebrations earlier and given the remainder of the holiday to spend at the festival or with their families. It was almost eerie walking those abandoned halls in the quiet dark. When a loud thud resounded nearby, Taekwoon nearly jumped out of his skin… until he saw that it was merely the library doors shaking on their hinges because someone had been thrown against them.

That someone was Jaehwan, who was currently pinned against the ornate doors by none other than the court sorcerer, Hongbin. Taekwoon blinked for several seconds while the scene processed in his mind, and there was a short pause before he cleared his throat, devastatingly loud in the silent corridor.

Hongbin pulled back, but Jaehwan practically leapt away, eyes wide and expression flustered and horrified all at once.

“Sire!” He squeaked, only to see Ravi there too and feel his heart stop. “Your Highness. I am so terribly sorry, I was uncertain when you’d be back, and—”

“You needn’t apologize, Jaehwan.” Taekwoon assured with a quelling gesture. “You’ve done nothing wrong. You simply startled me.”

“N-nothing wrong? But Sire, I’m meant to be… working...” Jaehwan murmured, clearly confused.

Taekwoon grimaced. “Working? It’s a holiday. I can take care of myself for an evening. Why don’t the two of you go and enjoy the festival, and each other? You may consider yourselves relieved of your duties until tomorrow.”

Jaehwan looked surprised. Hongbin, however, simply beamed. “That’s wonderful. Thank you, Highness.”

He didn’t even wait for Jaehwan to sputter a response, just grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall gleefully. Taekwoon couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Did you have any idea about those two?” Ravi asked. “Because I was clueless.”

“No, not even a hint. I’ve no idea when that even started and I have no intention of asking.” Taekwoon replied, waving a hand as though the issue were closed.

Ravi just laughed, because if Taekwoon hadn’t known, surely he never could have hoped to notice.

The rest of the way to Taekwoon’s room was uneventful; even the usual guards posted at the main halls weren’t present. Once they closed the door behind them, the moon prince let out a long-suffering sigh, all but collapsing onto his bed.

“I feel as though I’ve had no rest in ages. And I’m _starving_. Perhaps I should have asked Jaehwan to have a meal sent up before I let him go.”

“I can get you something. When’s the last time you ate?” Ravi asked.

Taekwoon made a face. “Before last sleep. I may have managed two bites from a peach when I awoke but I was just so _busy_.”

“Taek! That isn’t healthy. Wait here.” Ravi leaned in to kiss his forehead before heading for the door.

“Do you even know where the kitchens are?” Taekwoon called after him, doubtful.

Ravi scoffed. “Of course I do. I know this castle near as well as you do by now.”

“That… sounds like something you made up, just now, to seem impressive.”

Ravi rolled his eyes. “Yes, that is exactly how I intend to impress; by claiming to be familiar with your home and by fetching you food.”

“Honestly not the worst qualities. Were I not _already_ smitten—”

“Oh, quiet.” Ravi hissed, and the two of them laughed as he slipped out the door.

Taekwoon lay in his defeated little heap for several long minutes before he finally got the motivation to sit up and start the tedious process of divesting himself of the overly-complicated ceremonial garments. By the time Ravi returned, he’d managed to remove his shoes, along with the two outermost layers, leaving him in just the blue silken under-robe, fastened with knotted ties down the side.

“The kitchens were practically abandoned. But I managed to scrounge up something.” Ravi told him, bringing the tray to the bedside table.

Taekwoon’s thank-you was muffled under a mouthful of rice as he ate voraciously, with none of his usual grace. Ravi couldn’t help but laugh.

“You must have been famished. You really must remember to eat, no matter how busy you get.” Ravi chided. “It’s a miracle you didn’t faint on the stage.”

“Mm, I know. I just get sidetracked and I feel as though I’m needed in ten places at once.” Taekwoon managed to say between bites.

“Well, at least this is only once a year. I’ve never seen anything else cause you quite this much stress.”

“Most other ceremonies, or royal matters, are primarily handled by my parents. But this one has solely fallen to me. I don’t mind it; it’s good practice, but… well. I suppose my parents spoil me by not forcing me to be involved in too many matters of state.”

“If anyone understands avoiding matters of state… it would be me.” Ravi said with a chuckle as he helped himself to the extra goblet of wine he’d brought up with Taekwoon’s food. He’d grown much more used to Lunara’s dry, pale wine in the time he’d known Taekwoon, and it went down as easily as anything else for him, now.

“You don’t avoid matters of state. You merely let the council be the public face of—no, forget it. I’m not having this conversation again.” Taekwoon sighed as he set down his own empty goblet, finally sated after completely devouring what was on the tray.

Ravi regarded him for a moment as he set his own goblet down. “Does it truly bother you, that I will not take my throne?”

“No, Ravi, I—” Taekwoon took both of Ravi’s hands into his own, holding his eyes with an earnest gaze. “It just pains me to see that you do not believe you are the king I know you to be. But I understand that it isn’t my opinion that matters in that regard. Only you can make that decision.”

“If only it were a conscious decision.” Ravi murmured distractedly, as though something else were on his mind in that moment.

“In any case, the matter is dropped.” Taekwoon said with a flippant sort of finality, letting go of Ravi’s hands. “I had a favor I wanted to ask of you, anyway.”

“Whatever it is, yes.” Ravi replied instantly, grinning.

“Knowing that, it… feels so unfair to ask something of you. You’ll undoubtedly give it, without pause for thought.” The moon prince pouted.

Ravi gave an agreeable shrug. “Anything, Taekwoon. You need only ask it of me.”

Taekwoon sighed. “Will you… stay in Lunara with me, just for one sleep? I know that things in your kingdom have been a little tumultuous, but—”

“Of course I will stay.” Ravi told him. “An invading force upon Solarium’s doorstep could not keep me away.”

Taekwoon scoffed, swatting at his chest. “Stop, yes it would. The only things you love more than me are your kingdom and your people. As it should be.”

“No… I would name a worthy successor and forsake my title if you were only to ask it of me.”

Taekwoon balked. “Such ridiculous talk. You shouldn’t even joke—”

“Joke?” Ravi barked, almost sounding offended. “Who’s joking?”

“Please.” The other hissed, chiding. “Ravi—”

“I would die for you, Prince Taekwoon of House Jung, first of his name, heir to the throne of the moon kingdom of Lunara.” Ravi told him, taking both his hands into his own much as the other had done just moments earlier.

Taekwoon just scoffed and looked away, cheeks coloring. “Such a bold declaration. How much drink have you had?”

“Nearly none.” Ravi claimed confidently. “I speak only from the heart.”

“You speak nonsense. You speak madness.”

“Don’t mistake me… I have made no such arrangements, of course.” Ravi said, too-casual. “I still remain Solarium’s future king. I only wish for you to know… in the case that you doubted it.”

“Never.” Taekwoon replied in a hushed voice, grinning up at him.

Ravi moved his grip upward to rest both his hands upon the curves of Taekwoon’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes as though he were the only thing on Shangri-La that mattered. “You are my moon and stars, Taekwoon.”

The other just smiled at him fondly, amused. “Ravi, you are my sun and sky.”

“My sun hurts you.” Ravi pouted.

“And my moon is not enough for you.” Taekwoon countered, his hand coming up to cup Ravi’s chin, his thumb skirting over his bottom lip. “But you still warm my heart with your gregarious nature and unyielding affection.”

“And you still surprise me every hour with your grace and intellect.” Ravi replied, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “I feel as though I will always find something new to discover about you, and fall in love with you all over again for as long as I know you.”

Taekwoon flushed, huffing an embarrassed laugh and looking down again. “Ravi… stop that. You know how I hate flattery.”

“It isn’t flattery.” Ravi said, sounding offended. “They are truths that should be spoken. You deserve to hear them.”

Taekwoon just pouted at him.

“And besides…” Ravi continued, smirking in that knowing way of his. “You don’t actually hate flattery. You love it… but it wars with your humble nature, which is why you always get so flustered.”

“You’re insufferable.” Taekwoon muttered, swatting at the other’s chest.

“Mm, but you still love me.” Ravi countered with a wink.

Taekwoon gave a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, it’s quite burdensome, actually.”

“Oh, loving me is a burden, is it?” Ravi said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. “That isn’t what you say when I have you in the throes of passion.”

“Isn’t it? I’ve already forgotten.” Taekwoon replied aloofly, clearly teasing, as evidenced by the sly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Mm, perhaps it’s been too long.” Ravi murmured against Taekwoon’s ear as he leaned in to nip softly at his neck. “Perhaps you need reminding...”

Taekwoon’s breath hitched as he was leaned back toward the pillows, Ravi’s skillful mouth going to work at that sensitive place just under his jaw. “P-perhaps I do…”

And in truth, it hadn’t been that long at all. The two hardly went half a week without seeing each other at any given time, and as many of their meetings were limited to the sun prince’s private chambers on Solarium, those visits were often intimate in nature. Still, neither of them could seem to get enough of the other. Although their circumstances deemed they should never be able to spend much time together at all… they hadn’t let that stop them.

Ravi didn’t bother dragging on the banter any further, instead focusing on putting his mouth to other uses, leaving a trail of sweet kisses and clever nips along Taekwoon’s jaw. As his mouth worked, so did his hands, fingers deftly unknotting the ties at the sides of Taekwoon’s silken robe. Once Taekwoon regained his focus, he started on the knots at Ravi’s belt, which he’d become an expert at untying in all their time together. What had once been a complicated puzzle to him now bent to his whim, unraveling with a sure tug so that Ravi could be rid of his tunic.

Ravi’s mouth began to work lower along Taekwoon’s chest as he started on the laces of his linen pants, while Taekwoon squirmed out of his own loose-fitting satin ones. Ravi always found too many layers of clothes to be stifling, even if they were a reprieve from Lunara’s cold breezes. He could learn to live with the chill, if it meant he didn’t have to wrap himself up in so many unnecessary layers of fabric. He let out a pleased hum when he was finally naked, moving back up to kiss Taekwoon breathless again, wrapping an arm around him to pull him as close as physically possible.

After a long moment, Taekwoon called on whatever energy was still left in him and pushed, twisting them both until it was Ravi leaned up against his headboard and he was straddling his lap. Ravi didn’t seem particularly surprised by the move, but he was plenty intrigued, seizing Taekwoon’s chin and pulling him down for a deep kiss. The moon prince slid his robe off his shoulders and shucked it off toward the end of the bed before grabbing the phial of oil he kept on his nightstand.

It may have been an eternity, or perhaps only minutes later that Ravi was looking up at Taekwoon, utterly enraptured, while the other rode him, his movements as graceful and fluid as any dance. It was not usually the case, but as it was, Taekwoon was positively _dripping_ , his body coated in a fine sheen of sweat that glistened like starlight. The normally perfect swoop of his bangs parting over each brow was matted against his forehead, rivulets of perspiration rolling down the long line of his cheek and neck to settle in the curve of his clavicle. Ravi leaned forward and ran his tongue along it, the salt-tang taste utterly intoxicating to him.

Taekwoon’s skin was rosy and flushed in a way the moon didn’t make him, could never make him. Only the sun could do that. Only _Ravi_ could do that.

How could Ravi do anything but revel in that power?

“Nn… Ravi, m’so close, love…” Taekwoon mewled after what could have been minutes, or hours… neither of them could say. His fingers dug into those bronze shoulders for leverage, trying to move faster.

Ravi just gave a deep groan of confirmation, wrapping his left arm around Taekwoon’s waist to pull him down harder while the other hand found his cock, moving over him in time with every roll of his hips. The moon prince let out a stuttered breath, throwing his arms around Ravi’s neck and leaning close, then closer still, until their breaths mingled together and when Ravi flicked his tongue out, it caught on Taekwoon’s upper lip like a beckoning gesture.

Taekwoon went, leaning down that extra few millimeters to press their lips together, the sweet sounds he couldn’t help but make getting caught up in the dance of their tongues. When he came, it was with a startled whine which Ravi happily swallowed, drinking it in as though it were nourishing.

Ravi let go of Taekwoon’s cock in favor of wrapping both arms around his waist, then, cupping his hands just over the curve of his ass. He used the leverage to thrust up against him harder, faster, until Taekwoon all but wailed and Ravi came with a snarl, burying his face into the other’s clavicle.

There was a long moment when Ravi just held Taekwoon against him, both of their chests rising and falling in time. And then, they unfurled, Ravi falling back against the pillows and Taekwoon rolling off to one side with a satisfied shiver.

Ravi turned over and slung an arm over Taekwoon, but the moon prince wasn’t having it.

“I’m disgusting… I need a bath before we retire.” Taekwoon grumbled in a whiny tone, nudging at the other.

Ravi chuckled. “You sent all your servants away, did you not?”

“I can handle my own bath.” Taekwoon snipped, shoving at him until he was able to roll out of his bed with Ravi in tow.

Attached to his bedroom, Taekwoon had a full washroom, including a massive marble bathtub. With a wave of his hand, he’d filled it with water, and when he ran his finger across the surface, it heated up to the point that steam began billowing from it.

“You always make magic look so effortless.” Ravi commented, sliding into the water as though the piping hot temperature did not bother him in the slightest. Once he was settled, he held out a hand and helped Taekwoon climb in, letting the other rest against his chest.

“It is. I mean, small things like that. Even bigger things, too, I suppose. I feel the leylines very powerfully. All my teachers at the academy, they said it wasn’t common to have such a deep connection to them.” Taekwoon explained as Ravi ran his soapy hands all along his back and shoulders soothingly. “To me it’s… like they’re part of me. Like my veins bleed right down into the ground and connect to them.”

“That’s why it hurts you so much to see my people without their connection to them, hm?” Ravi surmised.

Taekwoon sighed. “Partly, yes. I couldn’t imagine losing that connection. It would feel to me as though someone had severed a limb, or ripped out my very heart. But… it is impossible to miss that which you do not remember. Your people… there are none alive anymore who would have even seen the purge, seen what Solarium was like in the days before it.”

“Since magic is passed down the royal line through ritual in Solarium, I remember vividly the day I received it.” Ravi murmured, working his hands over Taekwoon’s abdomen, now, his thighs, his sides. “It was a beautiful experience. Feeling that deeper understanding of our world with sudden clarity, gaining that connection with the gods… I want that for my people again.”

“I know you do.” Taekwoon whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

They didn’t stay in the bath too long; just long enough to clean up and for Taekwoon to wash his hair of the sweat and clear his face of makeup. By the time they dried off and fell back into bed with each other, Taekwoon was exhausted. He lay on Ravi’s chest and listened to the soft rise and fall of it as the other drew lazy circles along the curve of his shoulder. But Ravi’s breaths did not grow even, and sleep seemed to be eluding him. Taekwoon opened one eye and peered up at him, concerned.

“Something troubling you, my love?”

“I suppose I just…” Ravi sighed, picking at the rough side of the silk duvet absently. “I feel as though you’ve shown me so many beautiful things in your kingdom. The glowing forests, the ice floes in the Great North, and the auroras over the mountaintops. But I’ve… mostly kept you in my room.”

“That isn’t true.” Taekwoon assured. “You showed me the river canyon! And the caves, and you know how I love visiting the marketplace.”

“Yes, those are things we did many months ago.” Ravi murmured, frowning. “I want to show you more of my kingdom, it’s just that I worry. You can cover your skin, but even enshrouded, your eyes can be damaged just from the way the sun shines upon the very ground in my land. I couldn’t forgive myself if—”

“Ravi.” Taekwoon quelled softly, taking the other’s hand into his own. “It’s all right. I’ve had my court sorcerer working on our predicament for nearly a year. He’s come up with a few things, I hope to show some of them to you soon.”

Ravi seemed to somewhat doubtful. “Are you sure? It’s such a risk…”

“He’s a magical genius, I’m sure he can come up with something for me.” Taekwoon promised.

“He must truly be skilled for _you_ to call him such.” Ravi quipped, smirking.

Taekwoon scoffed. “You’ve hardly seen my magic at all. How can you possibly have any confidence in my skill?”

“People talk. It seems I can’t take a single step in this kingdom without hearing just what an accomplished mage you are. The phrase ‘greatest of the era’ is thrown around a lot.”

Taekwoon flushed, shoving at him. “Stop! You can’t listen to them, they’re biased. Of course they would say kind things of their prince.”

Ravi looked doubtful. “Are you saying you _aren’t_ a skilled mage?”

Taekwoon made a face, sensing the trap. “No. Of course I have _some_ measure of skill. But ‘greatest of the age’... that’s just lip service.”

“I’ve never known you not to enjoy lip service.” Ravi teased, pulling Taekwoon up until they were kissing, and neither of them felt like arguing anymore.

***

When they awoke, Ravi joined Taekwoon and his family for breakfast before returning to Solarium. He was sure he would be subjected to Shinwoo’s complaining over his absence had he remained any longer, and it was best not to tempt fate. In actuality, when he got back, he was asked by Hakyeon to look over some potential new referendums the council had been considering. It was tedious, mostly to do with taxes and furloughs for the castle guards, but it took them nearly the entirety of the waking hours. His sleep was fitful, as he found himself missing his moon prince terribly.

Ravi felt awful when he first rose, but after picking at his breakfast, he was walking along the palace veranda and spotted storm clouds brewing along the horizon. He loved the desert rains… they were rare, and hardly ever came to the township itself, but they were a sight to behold.

He was still watching the clouds when he both heard—and felt—the portal to his left ripple with magic. He turned to see that Taekwoon had stepped through, looking straight up toward the sun.

“Taek!” Ravi yelped, worried and chiding all at once as he crossed the distance between them, meaning to pull him close, guard his eyes from the light. Except, when he got closer, he realized he didn’t have to.

Taekwoon was wearing a different cloak than he usually did. The hood was wider, and it was as though the night itself was trapped under it, darkness ebbing around within like shadows given form. His face was under darkness, but not entirely obscured, so Ravi could still read his expression… which was quite joyous.

“Hongbin made it for me. Isn’t it perfect? It blocks out all light coming from beyond the hem of the hood. Even something as strong as your sun.” Taekwoon told him with a smile that lit up his whole face.

“I… that’s… that’s incredible. It really blocks out all the light? You’re sure the sun won’t still somehow harm your eyes?” Ravi asked, cocking his head this way and that to try to see if he could get the sun to reflect in those mirror-like eyes. But it did not.

“It does. I told you, my court sorcerer is quite the genius. He claims he had the inspiration on how to keep the field contained into just the hood when I gave him that time off for the festival. Apparently his brain works better when he’s not meant to be using it… or that’s what he said, at least.” Taekwoon replied with a laugh.

Ravi just beamed. Taekwoon could finally be in Solarium and not have to remain indoors. It was all he could have asked for.

“Oh, your timing is perfect. Look!” Ravi took Taekwoon’s hands into his own and pulled him toward the balcony of the veranda, pointing to the horizon.

Quite some distance into the desert, those storm clouds still loomed, dark and heavy. Flashes of light spidered across them, lashing out to strike the ground every so often.

“A storm? Wow… quite a sight to behold.” Taekwoon murmured in awe. “Night rains are like a spectacle of magic in the dark. In the light… you can see the storm so clearly, though.”

“Rain doesn’t come very often in Solarium, but what it leaves behind is fascinating.”

“Wet… desert?” Taekwoon asked, confused.

Ravi laughed. “No, not that. After it passes, I’ll show you.”

“All right, but… in the meantime, do you think we could visit the marketplace? I have missed your people so.”

Ravi couldn’t help but smile at his earnest, pleading tone. “Of course, my love. I’m sure they’ve missed you as well.”

 

The market was bustling by the time they made their way there on horseback. A few of the shopkeepers greeted them warmly, claiming they were glad to see the moon prince again. Once they’d dismounted and began milling about, several expressed their fascination with the magic of Taekwoon’s cloak. The children, especially, were enraptured, and he entertained them with small cantrips before their parents called them away with kind smiles and apologies. Taekwoon didn’t understand why they felt the need to be sorry. He was never bothered when children back home took the time to speak with him… why would it be any different in Solarium?

Taekwoon absolutely adored the market. He and Ravi picked at some kebabs while strolling through the wares, and the moon prince couldn’t help but make a few purchases. He thought he might bring some jewelry home for his mother, and indulged in a couple things for himself as well. Ravi watched in amusement, but took the time to speak to his people as well. He was obviously concerned with the welfare budget being exhausted so early in the fiscal year and, as the council had given him no insight as to why, thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask those who would know best. It seemed they did not have any information for him, however, claiming that illness had not been particularly concerning, at least in the capital, and work-related injuries had decreased after the previous year’s improvements to labor practices. By all accounts it didn’t make any sense.

By the time they’d had their fill of food and shopping, the storm had passed. Ravi helped Taekwoon back up onto his horse and they rode out into the desert. They conversed idly as they rode out across the seemingly endless sands, the sun gleaming above them. While the sun was no longer able to harm Taekwoon’s vision, it was still dreadfully hot, and he found himself using ice magic just to prevent himself from fainting.

“Traveling into the far reaches of the deserts is considered dangerous.” Ravi told him once they lost sight of the city after crossing over a particularly tall dune. “But seeing as I am the only magic-user in Solarium, and you are the greatest mage in all of Shangri-La, I am sure we will be just fine.”

“Greatest mage in all of—Ravi, really! I told you to stop with that.” Taekwoon huffed, but the other just laughed.

“Introduce me to a greater mage and I will relent.” He challenged.

Taekwoon’s mouth clicked shut.

“Mm, that’s what I thought.”

“Just because I do not _know_ a greater mage—”

“And where else would we find them? Surely your kingdom has all the greatest mages in the world save myself.”

“Celestine has a few. And there are rumors…” Taekwoon tried, and it was clear he was reaching. “Tales that tell of the free peoples of the Hazelands. Druids who rule the forests, learning the magic arts from Shangri-La herself. Those lands are unclaimed. We cannot possibly know.”

“I would put my faith in you above an old folktale.” Ravi replied with a wry look. “Only criminals live in the Hazelands. Who else would willingly live in the vast wilderness between my kingdom and Celestine, where the sun eternally offers no more light than a bleary haze along the horizon?”

Taekwoon pouted. “I have read of hermits and nomads willingly living among the Dusk Mountains between Lunara and Celestine, where the moon hardly shines upon the peaks. Who’s to say the same isn’t true of the Hazelands?”

“The old tales also claim there are peoples who make their homes on floating islands in the Great Sea on the other side of the world. It doesn’t mean it’s true.”

“I do not know if they reside as far from Lunara as these _floating islands_ , but the Great Sea is home to many. I was tasked with protecting the seaside villages from raiders not so long ago. Pirates come from all over… the sea does not discriminate.” Taekwoon argued.

“You never did tell me about that.”

“There was a reason for that.” Taekwoon mumbled.

“Was the reason that I wouldn’t let you live it down just how powerful a mage you are if I knew?” Ravi goaded. When Taekwoon made a face, he knew he’d hit the mark. “Aha! As I suspected. So, how many of their ships did you take down? Two? Three?”

Taekwoon swallowed and looked away. Ravi looked scandalized.

“More? Five? A half-dozen?”

“Ravi, please.”

“I’m not going to drop this so you may as well just tell me.”

Taekwoon let out a long-suffering sigh. “The ships were their entire livelihood. They’d stolen them from the Lunaran navy, from merchants who worked along the Great Coast, and even from the other side of the world, for years and years. They had built some of their own, as well. All told, there were sixteen.”

Ravi blinked, gaping like a fish. “Sixteen? And you took them on single-handedly?”

Taekwoon scoffed. “Of course not. There were other mages with me, tasked with keeping the cannon-fire from harming the nearby villages.”

“And how did you do it? You’re only one man, Taekwoon. How does one man destroy a fleet of ships?”

“I didn’t exactly _destroy_ them.” Taekwoon corrected. “I turned the water beneath their hulls to ice. Once they could not maneuver, it wasn’t difficult at all to take them out. I could walk out onto the frozen sea and destroy their weapons. And we even managed to save most of the ships to return them to their former owners.”

“And the pirates?”

“Several died foolishly choosing to attack after they had been dealt with, but… many still served their sentences and now live honest lives working along the coast.”

“I’m sure witnessing a single mage freeze a coastline worth of ocean could make any man believe in the gods and question just where their lives had led them.”

Taekwoon scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. I’m sure many of them were just happy for a second chance.”

“Mm, surely. Ah, we’re here.”

Ravi stopped the horse where the sand was darker, wet with rainwater and packed down tight. He slid out of the saddle before helping Taekwoon down. The clouds were long gone, now, but the evidence of the storm had not yet been burned away by the beating sun.

“Wet… desert.” Taekwoon said patiently, giving Ravi an expectant look.

The sun prince couldn’t help but laugh. “You aren’t wrong. But storms leave behind something extra special in the desert.”

Ravi moved slowly through the wet dunes, shuffling his foot every so often wherever a particularly dark patch of sand lay. Taekwoon followed behind, watching him curiously.

Finally, Ravi stopped, making a little victorious sound as he bent down and pushed his hand wrist-deep into the sand. When he pulled it back out, his fingers were wrapped around a pale yellow hunk of what looked like crystal.

“We call it desert glass. When the lightning strikes the dunes, the impact is so hot that it crystallizes the sand.” Ravi held it out, beckoning. “Because of its rarity, and the risk of traversing the desert, it’s quite valuable.”

Taekwoon sucked in an awed breath, delicately taking the glass into both hands and peering at it with fascination, as though it held all the world’s secrets.

“Oh, Ravi… this is incredible! Did you know that in the early days of civilization, mages believed that crystals were the key to harnessing the magic of the gods?” Taekwoon asked as he held the glass up to the sun, admiring the way the light made it appear to glow in his palm. “Nowadays we still use glass and crystals to amplify light magic, but most mages don’t bother using it to channel spells as they once did.”

Ravi laughed, but he was smiling in fond adoration. “I didn’t. I’m somehow not surprised you know that, though.”

They spent a long while digging up more of the desert glass, packing it away into the horse’s saddlebag. When they had gathered all they could, they saddled back up and headed toward the palace, Ravi leading the horse from behind Taekwoon as he always did so the other could enjoy the view.

“How do your people navigate the deserts?” Taekwoon asked as they crossed over a dune, the city still not in sight from where they were; they’d traveled downward at quite a low pitch to get to where they had ended up.

“Interesting that you ask how they do it, and not how I do it.” Ravi replied observantly.

“I know how _you_ do it. I can feel the leylines here in Solarium, though they seem far deeper than in Lunara. I can still sense the thrum of them, as though the heart of it all lies beneath your palace. But your people do not have magic, and unlike in Celestine, the sun does not move across the sky here to denote the hour.”

“Mm. They use markers, generally. Tall ones, because the sands shift regularly in the wind. In the places where there are landmarks… large stone structures, mountains, patches of plant life… it’s easier to navigate. We haven’t quite traveled far enough to find one, but there are people who have created settlements as waypoints to help guide travelers.” Ravi explained. “But as I said, traversing the desert is considered incredibly dangerous and that’s certainly one of the reasons.”

“There used to be tribes of nomadic Solari, didn’t there?” Taekwoon asked, a pang of regret in his voice.

“Yes. They used the leylines as guides to travel across the endless sands. Some say they even made it as far as the desert coast, and that there were settlements there… large ones: whole townships living off the sea. After the purge, they were decimated, so the story goes. My ancestors allegedly sent messengers to find any survivors, to tell them of the victory over the mad king… but they never returned. Without magic, it was impossible to safely reconnect with those villages, if anyone were still left. It was deemed too dangerous to send further emissaries, and that was that.”

“Such a sad tale.” Taekwoon murmured. “There could still be people out there, as you said, entire villages just… living there by the sea. It seems a shame that they remain so disconnected from the rest of Solari society.”

“I find it hard to believe that’s the case. If there were truly whole cities still there, it’s unlikely that they never would have sent merchants to the heart of the kingdom. They would stand to make substantial amounts of money.”

“If I were raised on the fringes of the country and my ancestors’ last memories of the monarchy was their brutal culling of the mages, I’m not so sure I would be eager to reconnect with them.” Taekwoon told him in a meaningful tone.

Ravi had to concede to that point. He opened his mouth to say something else, until a loud snarl cut across the all but silent desert. The two princes turned to see canine creatures with tan and brown fur and sharp faces. To Taekwoon, they looked similar to the wolves native to Lunaran forests, but smaller and differing in color to better match their surroundings.

“Coyotes.” Ravi grunted, pulling at the reins to pivot his horse away.

“Are these the sorts of dangers you were speaking of?” Taekwoon asked, watching as half a dozen of the creatures appeared over the crest of the dune to their right.

“One of them, yes. But coyotes aren’t usually so aggressive. We must be in their territory.” Ravi confirmed, flames dancing in his palm. “I don’t want to harm them if we can just scare them off.”

He sent a burst of fire well in front of them, singing the sand a meter shy of the nearest one. It barked defensively and backed up toward the others, until they were all huddled close with their tails nearly touching.

“Oh put your flames away, sun prince.” Taekwoon chided, pushing Ravi’s hand down by the wrist. He flicked his own hand out and a crown of ice spires seemed to rise up from the very ground surrounding the coyotes, trapping them within.

They began clawing at the ice, gnashing at it with their teeth, but once they realized just what their prison was made of, they began to lick at it voraciously.

Taekwoon laughed softly. “That will melt by the time they need to hunt again, and in the meantime, they can enjoy its refreshment.”

Ravi couldn’t argue with that. He pulled their horse back around and headed once more for his palace. After a short while of riding, he rested his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder, nuzzling the soft fabric of his hood with his own cheek.

“I can’t help but notice you seem to favor ice magic.”

“I do, though I often utilize wind magic as well.” Taekwoon told him. “Fire is easy enough to conjure, but it’s bright and hot and not as easy to keep contained. Ice is… precise.”

“It suits you. I favor fire for its likeness to my sun. It feels like harnessing just a little bit of that might for my own.” Ravi explained. “I was always told that skilled mages heavily favored one type of magic, but that the greatest mages were masters of them all.”

Taekwoon nodded. “I believe it’s important to be well-versed in all of magic’s forms. But I do have my preferences.”

“And are you? Well-versed in all of magic’s forms?” Ravi asked, only the faintest twinge of suggestion in his tone.

“Except the forbidden arts, yes.” Taekwoon answered. “And those I would never wish to know. The gods didn’t mean for us to have that kind of power… to raise the dead, to command the minds of others… it is sacrilege.”

Ravi hummed in agreement. “Those same practices were banned here long before the days of the mad king, but he still used them as terrible examples of why mages needed to be wiped out, and altered the laws to forbid _all_ magic for non-royals. Though, ironically, rumors abound that he, himself, dabbled in necromancy after the death of his queen.”

Taekwoon shivered. “I have read such. It is said that kind of magic infects the mind. It was likely the source of his madness, and he did not even realize it until it had consumed him entirely.”

“The laws were never changed back, you know.” Ravi murmured, then, sounding as though his thoughts were in another place. “On paper, legislation still bans magic by a non-royal. It was never stricken from the law. When I asked my father why, he said that there had been no reason to do so, because it was already too late. But that never sat well with me.”

Taekwoon blinked, letting out a scoff. “Ravi, that… I know that no one in your kingdom has magic, but those laws should have been changed long ago. If even for the oppression they represent. Even if it seems only an empty gesture. If there ever were a mage in Solarium, if your people had somehow reconnected with the leylines… they would still fear persecution.”

“You’re right.” Ravi agreed, sounding defeated. “But none of the kings before me seemed to have that hope, that hope that magic would return. And they did not take steps to try to bring it back, either.”

“You can be an agent of the change you wish to see in the world.” Taekwoon reminded him. “You need only embrace the—”

“The crown, the throne, yes, I _know_.” Ravi grumbled, embittered.

“I know that you do not like to hear it, Ravi. But what I mean to say is, you need only embrace the power the gods have given you. Your magic, yes, but your station as well.” Taekwoon rested his hand over the sun prince’s where they held the reins. “You are in a rare and fortuitous position; being someone who wishes to see change, and having the power to enact it. I know your heart, and I know how it beats so strongly for your people. When you are ready, I know you will accomplish the change you wished so hard to see done by those who came before you.”

“But what if they were right?” Ravi countered in frustration. “They had their reasons… what if they were justified? What if I defy all those generations of rulers, only to learn just why things were kept the way they are, when everything falls apart and it is all my doing?”

“Ravi…” Taekwoon cooed, chiding and quelling all at once. “I promise you, that there is no law you would be capable of enacting that would ever turn the people against you. You would never act against the interests of your people. I know that. And I believe they know that, too. But more than that… you must do what you feel is right, or regret will eat away at you.”

“Conflict eats away at me now.” Ravi huffed, sighing. “I never feel as though I reach to right answer, the correct conclusion.”

“Sometimes there are no right answers, there is only the _best_ answer.” Taekwoon told him, squeezing the other’s hand with his own.

Ravi thought on that for some time, until they reached the city. The street activity and bustle of the markets were dying down, many people already on their way home or to the taverns after hard hours of work. Ravi felt as though he could use a drink himself… and dinner. They’d been gone for some time, and he was sure his advisor was already considering sending a search party.

Once they made their way to the village square, Ravi halted his horse in front of the central fountain so his horse could drink and slid down from the saddle.

“I’ll return shortly… will you wait for me here?” He asked Taekwoon as he relieved the horse of its saddlebags, slinging them over his own shoulder.

“All right.” Taekwoon agreed with an amiable grin, sliding off the horse as well to give the creature a break. He cooed and petted at its mane as it drank, thanking him for the smooth journey.

Ravi just watched fondly for several long seconds before adjusting the bag on his shoulder and heading for a particular shop. When he entered, the owner of the establishment seemed surprised to have a customer so late, but when he looked up to see just who that customer was, he balked.

“Prince Ravi! To what do I owe the honor?”

“I happened across something in my travels today and I thought you might like to have it.” Ravi told him, setting the bags onto the nearest counter and opening them. The lightning glass sparkled in the sunlight from the windows, and the shopkeep was startled.

“Desert glass… my gods. It’s been some time since I’ve acquired any of this.” He murmured, inspecting each piece as Ravi pulled them out and set them on the counter. Surely enough, the jewelry shop was filled with all sorts of rare gems and metals, but nothing which was made with that particularly rare stone.

“A storm passed by recently, so I thought I would try my luck at getting some for you.” Ravi explained. “I know I had seen some in your wares before.”

“There are some brave souls who come in every so often to sell it at the markets. Haven’t seen them in quite some time, but then again, the rains have been few this year.” The jeweler told him, using a magnifying glass to look at one of the pieces. “This is… quite a lot. I can’t possibly pay you enough for all of it.”

“Pay me?” Ravi barked a laugh. “You misunderstand. This is a gift. But I do have a favor to ask.”

 

Taekwoon was chatting idly with a local woman by the time Ravi returned to him. The older lady seemed positively enamored by him, and when he politely excused himself, she offered him a dazed sort of wave, her eyes squarely upon his gorgeous face but clearly not _seeing_ him.

Ravi couldn’t help but laugh as they met next to his horse and he secured the saddlebags once more. “Causing my people to swoon in the streets again, love?”

“Stop. They just like me because I’m… exotic.” Taekwoon grumbled the world like it tasted terrible on his tongue. “You were a while.”

“I was, and I apologize. Here, I kept the best piece for you.” Ravi said, holding out a small piece of desert glass for him.

Taekwoon took it, holding it to his chest. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”

“Just don’t go destroying it by blasting a spell through it.” Ravi teased, and they laughed together.

“Come on, we should get you back to the palace, lest your advisor believe the coyotes got to you.”

“He’s probably panicking already. Or celebrating.” Ravi joked, snickering as he saddled up and helped pull Taekwoon up as well.

***

Shinwoo had managed not to panic outright, but when Ravi and Taekwoon rode up to the palace, he let out an audible sound of relief. Ravi left his horse with the stable hands and told them to ensure he received a cold bath and a nice brushing and plenty of feed before heading up the palace steps with Taekwoon. He could tell his advisor was tempted to interrogate him on his whereabouts for the last several hours, or make some flippant comment about Taekwoon’s presence, but instead, the man seemed to pause for several long seconds. It was as though he was running through each of those scenarios in his head, and to Ravi, it was like watching him go through the stages of grief, before he finally spoke.

“Shall I have your dinner prepared, Sire?”

Ravi grinned at the almost-amiable tone that the other man had managed. “Yes, thank you, Shinwoo.”

He bowed and turned to go, but seemed to notice Taekwoon’s cloak and halted. “Your Highness that’s… quite the interesting raiment. Is it new?”

“It is. My court sorcerer invented it for me, to make my time in Solarium easier.” Taekwoon replied with the kind of genuine sincerity that Ravi doubted the man deserved after how rude he’d proven to be toward the prince.

“That’s… rather impressive. Truly Lunara is home to plenty of skilled and intelligent mages.” Shinwoo responded before bowing once more and taking his leave.

Ravi spent the next hour—at least—internally analyzing that particular statement. It was so rare for Shinwoo to give a genuine compliment that he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it.

Taekwoon tried to get him to let it go after Ravi derailed their dinner conversation not once but _twice_ with a random interjection of just what his adviser might have meant by it. Eventually he just rolled his eyes and let him make his case, though Taekwoon was still convinced Shinwoo was just genuinely surprised and intrigued by a kind of magic he’d never seen before.

After dessert, and a glass or two of wine, Ravi was all but plastered to Taekwoon’s side at the table, cooing in his ear in any manner he could think of to entice the other to join him in the bedroom.

“I should really return home, my love. Though your offers are _very_ tempting, Hongbin had another project he wished for me to help him with.”

“You needn’t stay for a whole sleep, then. Just a little while longer.” Ravi tried, nuzzling at the other’s neck.

Taekwoon chuckled, shaking his head. “We both know that if I end up in your bedroom that I will not leave until I’ve slept.”

“Mm… what if I just had you right here, then?” Ravi asked, flicking his hand toward the door. It slammed shut, the bar latch securing it in place with another wave of magic. He turned his attention back to Taekwoon, leaning in close until the moon prince was lying back on the floor pillows.

Taekwoon should have protested, but he didn’t want to… and so, he didn’t. He just giggled and threw his arms around his sun prince’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

He did return to Lunara for the sleeping hours, but not until he was well and truly sated, having basked in his glorious Ravi’s presence for long enough that the warmth of him lingered even as he left.

***

Taekwoon slept soundly in his home kingdom, thoroughly exhausted from his long visit to Solarium. His cloak had worked wonders for his eyes and protected his skin, but he was still drained from the constant heat. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it, not even in a hundred years.

After eating breakfast with his mother and father, Taekwoon headed to the library. Before they got to work on Hongbin’s other large project, he asked the sorcerer with some help fashioning a chain for the desert glass Ravi had given him. After a lengthy explanation about what it was and how it was made—because Hongbin was positively _fascinated_ —they managed to put together a simple finding that didn’t detract from the glass while still attaching securely to a thin silver chain. He fastened it around his neck before they moved on to their main project.

Taekwoon had argued with him that it seemed a little impractical… whereas any amount of sunlight was detrimental to Lunaran eyes, it seemed that Ravi was perfectly fine to remain without his sun for a sleep or two without being too heavily impacted. So the sorcerer’s idea of finding a way to replicate Solarium’s sun on a smaller scale seemed somewhat pointless.

“Don’t pretend that His Highness Prince Ravi would not _jump_ at the chance to remain with you in Lunara for several sleeps would that his body allowed him to.” Hongbin had countered, eyebrow raised, and Taekwoon could not find an argument against it.

“I’m not so sure we should do something to facilitate that.” He grumbled instead, because he knew he did not want to be the reason why Ravi would shirk his duties, disappear from his kingdom for such long periods.

“We are only the makers of the technology.” Hongbin said sagely. “We cannot control how others utilize it.”

Taekwoon made a face at him, but only because he knew Hongbin, for all his intelligence, was a master at bullshit-artistry above all else.

“So…” He began instead, changing the subject. “You and Jaehwan? How long has that been going on?”

Hongbin fumbled, dropping the tool he was holding but managing to catch it before it clattered to the floor. “I… uh. Ahem. It’s… er… well. We both work in the palace, so we see much of each other, and...”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“A… few months.” Hongbin answered, quickly moving on. “You know I… didn’t realize he attended the same academy of magic that you did. I suppose most children in the capital do. I was the exception, having grown up in the mountains with the scholars… and later my private training under your former court sorcerer.”

“Yes, I’ve known him since we were children.” Taekwoon replied, amused.

“You’re not going to threaten me into not breaking his heart, are you?” Hongbin asked in a flat, dreading tone.

Taekwoon laughed. “Oh, no. Jaehwan can handle himself.”

Hongbin snorted. “He most certainly can.”

Taekwoon’s brow furrowed suddenly, however, and he looked to the closed door, murmuring nearly inaudibly. “Ravi…?”

Hongbin cocked his head. “What is it?”

“Ravi, I felt him come through the portal. I can feel it in the leylines.” Taekwoon answered.

“You really do feel them quite strongly, don’t you?” Hongbin muttered, impressed.

The door handle clicked, and before Hongbin could even move, Taekwoon had waved a hand, forcing the discarded fabric drape for the device they were working on to float up onto it, covering it just as the door swung open.

“Taekwoon—!” Sure enough, it was Ravi, beaming with a sort of excitement that wasn’t simply from seeing his lover. “Your parents told me I’d find you here with Hongbin. I would speak with you.”

“Oh, of course.” Taekwoon turned to his court sorcerer. “Hongbin, would you mind?”

“Not at all. I’ll go see what Jaehwan is up to.” Hongbin replied with a wink, giving a respectful nod as he passed Ravi in the doorway. “Your Highness.”

“Thank you.” Ravi called after him before closing the door behind them and turning to Taekwoon. He had a wooden box tucked under his arm, square but quite shallow, about the size of a plate.

“I can sense your excitement. What’s so urgent?” Taekwoon asked in amusement, because he could feel that it was not bad news. Ravi was glowing. He seemed… enlightened.

He crossed the room, but stopped short when he saw the chain glittering around Taekwoon’s neck. He took hold of the desert glass, turning it around in his palm. “What’s this?”

“I had Hongbin make a chain for me, so that I could wear it. It’s like having a piece of you with me, always.” Taekwoon answered with a grin.

Ravi smiled, then, impossibly fond.

“So… what is it that you wished to speak with me about?” Taekwoon probed.

“I actually have something else for you.” The sun prince blurted out, as though it were not the true reason he had come.

“Oh… what is it?” Taekwoon asked curiously. Ravi handed him the box, flicking the little bronze latch before lifting off the lid. Taekwoon let out an audible gasp.

Inside was a circlet, not dissimilar to the ones he wore during ceremonies, including the recent New Moon festival. Except, instead of being made solely from silver, it was crafted from silver _and_ Solarium’s native gold, woven together in elaborate patterns. And instead of the sapphire and aquamarine jewels he often adorned, it was inlaid with polished desert glass.

“I gifted the desert glass to the jeweler in the center of town… but I asked him to make this for you as well, while I was there. I had to bring him silver from Lunara, which he told me he had a little trouble working with because it requires a different level of heat, actually, quite a funny story—”

“ _Ravi_ …” Taekwoon murmured breathlessly, only harsh because the other was rambling as he so often did, and because Taekwoon didn’t really care about that silly little anecdote, because _this_ was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, the most thoughtful gift he’d ever been given. “It’s gorgeous. I… I don’t know what to say.”

“How ironic. I feel that you always know just what to say. You are truly a font of inspiration and wisdom.” Ravi said, continuing before the other could argue. “And that isn’t something that I would just _say_ , I do mean it. You… you sometimes seem to know me better than I know myself.”

Taekwoon smiled at him, then, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I hope to give you plenty of occasion to wear it.” Ravi told him, closing the box and setting it aside on the nearest table. He paused there for a moment, his back still to Taekwoon, and ran a hand through his hair as though he were agonizing with himself.

“But that isn’t the only reason you came.” Taekwoon nudged.

“Right.” Ravi murmured.

“And?” Taekwoon replied, encouraging.

“I’ve come to a realization.” Ravi began, starting to pace a little and gesticulating with every word. “My father was a very wise man, and he imparted many things to me before he passed. He was a great and benevolent king, with a legacy I have felt would be impossible to live up to.”

Taekwoon could have guessed it was one of the many reasons he had not yet taken his rightful place on the throne. “Even Lunarans respected him.” He agreed.

Ravi nodded. “My father once said… ‘It matters not what a man thinks of himself; what others believe him to be will shape his reputation, and in turn, often guides his hand.’ For a long time, I feared what others would think of me, that my people would resent me or find it hard to respect me. But I understand now that… that wasn’t what my father was saying at all.”

Ravi sounded revelatory. Taekwoon’s eyebrows rose, expectant, and he nodded for him to continue.

“My father loved his people… but he knew that it was upon his own shoulders to make decisions for the kingdom. And he could not make those decisions based on what his people thought of him. He had to make those decisions for the _good_ of the kingdom. His message was not to stake one’s belief in themselves on others… he wanted me to understand that no matter what kind of ruler I try to be, there will be those who may think ill of me, who undermine my decisions at every turn. But the kingdom’s duty is to the people’s welfare, above all else. Fear of judgement cannot guide a king’s hand. A king must trust himself, trust that his decisions are what are best for his people.”

Ravi finally stopped pacing. He was suddenly in front of Taekwoon, taking both his hands into his own. Taekwoon was still listening intently, his fingers twining with Ravi’s and his expression _so so_ earnest.

“You helped me realize that. When you told me that only my opinion mattered, that what others, even you, believed didn’t matter, I finally understood _that_ was what my father had meant. I’d had it all wrong, and you helped me figure it out.”

Taekwoon smiled, his chest positively _aching_. But he didn’t speak, not yet… for he knew Ravi was not finished.

“I’ve decided that… I’m ready. I will return to Solarium and I will announce my intent to take the throne.” Ravi told him, a determined set in his shoulders. “I will take my rightful place as king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a cliffhanger? Well, if it does, sorry. This story is all planned out (I have an outline! That’s a good sign from me!) so I’m hoping to crank it out before this burst of inspiration fades. I’m only irritated because I wanted these chapters to be around 10k each and that decidedly did not happen.


End file.
